Falling' In Love
by homestuckva88
Summary: Ava wants to find someone who she can actually care about more than a friend... Though she had feelings for her morail Derek, she knows that that will never happen. So she ends up meeting a new guy, Omicro. She has fallen in love with him, but will Vriska ruin her chances with him? And what will Derek think about it?(Hey guys, this is just an OC fanfic, hope you like it!)
1. Part 1

Part I

Ava sits down on her bed in her room and sighs. She looks over at a picture frame that held a picture of her and Derek.

'He Doesn't Love You... He Wont Date You... But That's Ok...' She thinks to herself then slightly smiles.

'Because Your Going To Find Somebody... Somebody That You'll Love, And He Will Love You Back...' She finishes then lays down on her bed.

She looks up at her ceiling, she then turns her head toward her clock which said it was 1:30 p.m. Why was she laying down in the middle of the afternoon? She wasn't even tired, she sits back up then looks underneath her bed grabing exactly what she was looking for. She pulled out a scarlet red book with her sign colored jade-green, like her blood color on the front of it. She picked up a pencil from her desk, sat on her bed, opened the journal, and began to write.

May 18, 2014 1:30p.m.

Dear Diary,

I Have Been Thinking Things Over Lately And I Figured I'm Not Going To Date Derek. I Can Love Him As Much As I Want, But Its Not Going To Solve Anything... He'll Say no, Plus I'll Just Confuse Him Anyway. I Mean I have Been Trying To Help Him Ask Kat Out And If I Just Asked Him Now Then He Would Only Get Confused, He Would Ask Me If I Liked Him Then Why Was I Encouraging Him To Date Kat. Though The Answer Would Be simple... Because I Cared Too Much About Him. I'm Willing To Help Him In Anyway And Get Anyone He wants... Whether Its Me Or Not, And Sadly... It's Not. But I Do Know Kat Is Going To Be Good To Him... I Just Dont Know About Vriska. I Mean If Vriska Is Kat's Morail Than Derek And Vriska Would Have To Work Something Out So No One Got Mad At Eachother And Went Into Some Weird Strife Battle or Something. I Have Determained That One Day I will Find Someone... And That Someone Wont Be Derek... I Can't Be Derek.

She then closed her journal and place it back underneath the bed, she put her pencil back on her desk and headed outside her room. As She walked out She Bumped into somebody and fell to the ground. The Stranger got up quick.

"

ΩI'm... uh, soorry.Ω" He says quietly. Though he sounded a bit shy he held out his hand for her to take and pull her up.

"Y-Your Fine, I Should've Been Looking Where I Was Going..." The Jade-blood says looking up at the guy. She met his gaze. He had purple eyes. She presumed that was also the color of his blood. She smiles then holds out her hand for him to shake.

"I'm Ava." She smiles. He looks over at her then shakes her hands.

"

ΩI'm, Oomicroo... Oomicroo MegaoohΩ" He says. She could tell he was a bit shy, but she was used to that type, seeing that Derek was her morail.

"Well, I Guess I'll See You Around Then?" She smiles looking over at him.

"

ΩYeah, I'll... see yoou arooundΩ" He says then walks past her to where ever he was heading to before. She quickly glimpses over toward his direction ans smiled.

May 18, 2014 7:38p.m.

Dear Diary,

Well This Day Was Pretty Normal... Like Any Other. I Hung Out With Derek, He Tried To Ask Out Kat, But Failed... Again... Vriska Came To Antagonize Him And Of Course, I Saved His A**. But There Was Something Odd That Happened This Afternoon Right After I Finished Writing In Here. I Ran Into Another Troll, Well, Fell, Technically. He Was Like None Other, I Mean, He Seemed, Shy, But I Always Deal With Derek, Im Sure If I Hung Out With Him More He'd Loosen Up, Quiet, Though Like, I said, I Have Hung Out With Derek, Im Sure If I hung Out With Him More He Would Loosen Up. His Name Was Omicro Megaoh. He Appeared To Be A Purple Blood, And I Know Those Types Could Get Easily Angered, But I Can Just Make Sure I Dont P*ss Him off. I Have To Be Honest... I Never Believed In Love At First Sight. So I Could Just Say... I 'Fell' In Love. Heh, But, I Mean I Can Determain This Until I Talk To Him Again. Im Sure I'll Run Into Him, We're On A Meteor, There Aren't Many Places He Could Go Where I Would Never See Him Again... I've Always Wondered What True Love Felt Like, And Now, Maybe... Just Maybe, I Could Finally Find Out.


	2. Part 2

Ava anxiously looked over at the entrance of the main room of the meteor. She was waiting for Omicro to walk through so she could talk to him. Of course she would act like it was just a coincidence that they saw eachother once more... She didn't want to sound like a stalker, which in her case, she wasn't a stalker. She just, wanted to talk to him again, maybe even ask him if he wanted to hangout sometime. She turns her head to the entrance to check and see if he was there and surely enough, out walked Omicro Megaoh. Ava quickly walked over to him, acting as if she had recently gotten there as well and she hadn't been waiting for him.

"Hey, Nice To See You Again." She smiled looking up at Omicro. Omicro looked down at Ava, he seemed a bit surprised to see the jade-blooded troll once more, but he then smiled.

"ΩHey... hoow have yoou been?Ω" He asks, feeling a little akward seeing that he barely knew this girl. All he did was run into her by accident.

"I've Been Good, Hanging Out With My Morail, Like Always." She smiled.

"ΩAnd if I may ask, whoo is yoour moorail?Ω" He asks.

"Its Derek... You Probably Dont Know Him..." She tells him.

"ΩNoo, I believe I've heard oof him. Is he shy and dooesn't really talk much?Ω" He asks. The name sounding quite familiar.

"Yeah, He Is A Very Shy Person, But He Isn't When I Talk To Him. We've Known Eachother For A While, So He's Kinda Warmed Up To Me..." She answers. Omicro smiled.

"ΩThats great that he has a moorail, I knoow hoow hard it is too get a friend when yoour kind oof shy.Ω" He admits, looking at the ground. Ava smiles.

"Well Im Sure You Have Friends, I Mean, You Seem Like A Nice Guy..." She says brightly.

"ΩNoot really, I doon't really talk too much, Im kinda shy and quiet.Ω" He admits.

'Just As I Suspected.' Ava thought to herself.

"Well, Im Sure You'll Lighten Up A Little, Its Not To Hard To Make Friends." She says reasuringly. Omicro smiles, feeling just a little more open to Ava.

"ΩThanks...Ω" He answers simply. After a moment of akward silience Ava spoke up.

"So, I Was Wondering If... Well, You Wanted To Hang Out Sometime? I Mean, I Know There Isn't Really Much To Do On This Meteor, But We Could Just Hangout in My Room And Talk..."She suggests, trying to hold back the jade colored blush that was slowly aproaching her face. Omicro thinks for a moment, a little surprised. He then smiles.

"Ω Oof coourse, that soounds fun.Ω" He says. Ava smiles, silently sighing in relief on the inside.

"Great, So I Guess We Can Meet Here Again Tomorrow And Firgure Out What We Wanna Do."She says.

"ΩYepΩ" He says.

"So, I'll See You Tomorrow." She smiles then walks past him, back to her room, a huge smile on her face the whole way there.

May 19, 2014

Dear Diary,

Today Was A Complete Success. I Found Omicro(Well I Was Waiting For Him Actually) And Asked Him If He Wanted To Hang Out, And He Said Yes. I Cant Believe He Did, I Was Expecting A No, Sorry And Then He Would Walk Away, But He Didn't Do That... He Actually Said Yes. I Cant Wait To Talk To Him More, He Sounds Like A Really Nice Person. I Hope That He'll Want To Hang Out More Often After Tomorrow. I Just Hope Derek Doesn't Get Jealous. But He Needs To Learn That I Can't Be Hovering Over Him Every Minute, I Have My Own Life Too. But I Know At First I'll Feel Bad For Him, It Always Happens. But, I'll Have To Suck It Up... This Is My Life, Not His. He Has His Own And Can Take Care Of Himself. It's Time That I Start My Life And Find Someone To Start IT With.

Ava sighs as she placed her journal back underneath her bed. She then plopped ontop of her bed and looked at her cieling smiling. Tomorrow she would make a new friend... A friend that might form to be more than a friend. Or at least she hoped...


	3. Part 3

_May 20, 2014 2:20p.m._

_Dear Diary,_

_Well... Just 15 More Minutes Then Im Headed Out To Hang Out With Omicro. I Still Have No Idea What We're Going To Do Though. I Think I'll Just Invite Him Over And We Could Just Talk. I Mean There Should Be Plenty Of Things To Talk About Right? We Just Met So We Could Just Ask Eachother About Our Past Or Just Who We Know Or What Plans We Have. I Am Expecting It To Be Awkward At First, But I'm Gonna Try And Avoid Making It Awkward The Whole Time. I'll Talk Some, He'll Talk Some, We'll Slowly Slip Into The Friend Zone And Hangout More, Simple. At Least I Hope It's That Simple. I've Made Friends Before So Why Should He Be Any Different? Just Because I Might Want Our Relationship To Slowly Fall Into The Matespritship Quadrant Doesn't Mean I Shouldn't Treat Him Any Different When Becoming His Friend. Well, I Am Heading Out To Meet Him Right Now... Wish Me Luck._

Ava closes her journal then slips it under the bed. When she got back up and turned around to leave her room and head to meet Omicro Vriska was blocking the entrance of her door, leaning on it with arms crossed. She had that same, sly, evil smirk on her face, as she always did. Why did she have to be bothered by the b*tch now?  
"Hey, you seem excited. wh8t for?" The curlean-blood asked, Looking over at Ava. Ava rolled her eyes.

"Thats None Of Your Business, Now Get Out Of My Way." She retorts, then attempts to slip by Vriska though Vriska steps in the way, blocking her from exiting her room. She was going to be late, and she didn't want to keep Omicro waiting.

"Woah, woah, woah, calm down, I'm just asking a question." She says, looking over at the Jade-blodded troll.

"Yeah, And Who Said I Had To Answer, Now Get Out Of My Way." She says, a bit more urgently. Vriska smirks, though when she spoke, there was annoyance in her tone.

"No, tell me where the h*** your going and I might let you leave."

"I'm Just Going To The Main Room Of The Meteor." She says, not mentioning Omicro.

"To meet who, lover 8oy?" She asks, still blocking Ava's way.

"Yeah... Sure, Now Can You Get Out Of My Way Already." Ava says, looking at the ground. She had forgot about Derek, she wondered where he was, probably trying to ask out Kat. Hopefully, he'll get the courage to actually do it one day and she'll say yes.

"Alright, wh8tever, I know your pro8a8ly lying, 8ut there's no point in trying to screw with you... your actually inteligent, unlike your little friend." She scoffed then got out of Ava's ignored Vriska's last comment then walked out the door calmly, though when she got further away she broke into a run, she was going to be late.

Vriska shrugged as she watched Ava walk away. Before Vrisk left Ava's room she slyly walked over to Ava's bed and looked under it. Ahah! A journal, she thought she saw her put something under her bed. Vriska quickly grabs the journal and heads back to her room. She jumped onto her bed and began to read Ava's journal. Wow, so many secrets, looks like little miss cool, wasn't so awesome after all. Vriska turned the page to the latest 4 journal entries. As she read them, a smirk began to form on her face. Now this, THIS was EXACTLY what she wanted to read. Finally, she could actually screw around with that Jade- blodded trolls mind. After a few hours, Vriska quickly heads back to Ava's room and quickly slips the journal back under Ava's bed. When Vriska walked back out she bumbed into Ava. When Ava saw where Vriska had come out of she quickly began to question the spider b*tch.

"What Were You Doing In my Room?!" She asks, a hint of paniac in her voice. Vriska gets up, then leans on the wall and crosses. Regainning her smirk that always seemed to be on her face.

"Nothing that you wouldn't like... why do you sound so paniaced, huh? Do you have some sorta secret diary or something?" She asked, though she bite back a small laugh. Ava immediately perks up, she then speaks, her voice mingled with fear and anger.

"You read my dairy didn't you?!"

"Wh8t?! Pft, no, 8ut I might take a peek now that I know that you have one..."She lies. But Ava wasn't buying it, she knew that out of every troll on this meteor, Vriska would've been the first person to look for her journal.

"Your lying! Anyone can tell, have you ever heard of f*cking privacy?!" She yells. Vriska glances over at Ava, it was probably the only time Ava has see Vriska give her eye contact. Her smirk forms into a grin, showing her sharp,white, teeth.

"Alright, so I did look in the stupid f*cking diary of yours... And now, now I can finally mock you a8out something. You have a crush on that stupid troll Omicro." She says, then her grin faded, turning back to her casual smirk and Vriska gazed back at something else, other than Ava.

"I wonder how Omicro feels a8out her... may8e I should find out... you know... Or I could spread the message to EVERYONE. I dont know, they're 8oth awesome options, you choose, it is your sercret... well, it wont 8e for long, heh."

"How About Neither! That Is No One Else's Business And I Swear To God If You Tell ANYONE, I Will Kill You. ESPECIALLY Omicro." She threatens, though she wasn't really being literal.

"Wh8tever, I think we 8oth know I'm O8VIOUSLY going to have to tell soooooooomeone. Now, I've got too many irons in the fire to 8e talking to you right now." She says, then begans to walk off.

"You Better Not Tell Anyone, You F*cking B*tch!" Ava yelled, paniac in her voice. Vriska just continued to walk, smirking... though she did give Ava a slight message with the flip of her middle finger.

"Ugh, You Stupid B*tch..." Ava mummbled then went back into her room immediately grabbing her diary. She sighs in relief seeing that Vriska didn't rip anything pages out or write in it herself. She then decided to add an entry in there.

_May 20,2014 7:15 p.m._

_Dear Diary,_

_Well Me And Omicro Hanging Out Was A Success... I Talked Some, He Talked Some, It Actually Went Great. He Asked Me If I Wanted To Hangout More... So I Guess We're Going to Hang out Tomorrow Too. It Was When I Started Heading Back to My Room That Was Annoying. As I Was Walking Through The Door I Bumbed Into Vriska, Who Was Coming Out Of MY ROOM. And The Worst Part About It Is She Read This Journal... If She Tells ANYONE I've Got A Crush On Omicro I'm Going To Kill Her... She Is Totally Oblivious To Anyone's Privacy?! I Bet IF I Stole Something Or Read A Diary SHE Had She Wouldn't Be Smirking. That Would Rub That Stupid Little Grin From Her Actually A Good Idea... I Just Wont Get Caught Like She Did... But I Dont Really Think Its A Smart Idea. If She Finds Out I Stole Something From Her Then I Could Definately Kiss My Crush On Omicro Secret Goodbye. Omicro Would Be The First Person She Would Tell. Whatever, I'm Done With Her Sh*t Anyway. I'm Just Done With Everything About Her, I Honestly Dont Know How Kat Puts Up With Her... Is It Because They Share The Same Blood Color? Or Just Because Kat Has Some Things In Common With Vriska? I Guess I'll Just Never Know..._


	4. Part 4

**So, sorry this took so long to post, I thought I already had it up here :/ Part 5 should be up here soon, I've just been working on the cover for this thing so I didn't get much time to work on the actual story, but now that the cover is finished I promise the next part will be out soon!**

* * *

"HEY KAT." Ava turns her head in surprise as she looked up and saw derek. SHe smiles over at him. It had been almost a week since she had been hanging out with Omicro and did she even think about Derek? No, man what a god awful morail she was! She didn't even think about him once while she was with Omicro... "Hey, Derek, How Have You Been?" She asks, sounding as if they had been hanging out like they usually did. "WELL, I'VE BEEN BETTER... I'VE GOTTEN ABSOLUTELY NO WHERE WITH KAT, VRISKA IS CONTINUING TO F*CK AROUND WITH ME AND LETS SEE WHAT ELSE? OH YEAH, I HAVEN'T TALKED TO MY MORAIL FOR A WHOLE WEEK, WONDER WHY THAT IS." He says, sounding p*ssed off. It took alot to p*ss Derek off, well, it took alot to p*ss him off and he actually say something about it. Did it really hurt him that bad that she hadn't talked to him in a week? "Look, Look, I'm So, Sorry About That Derek, I Really Am, I Just..." Her sentecnce trails off as she tries to find the right words to explain her absence from her morail. "I Meant This- This Guy And I've Been Hanging Out With Him All Week." She finally spits out, starring at the ground, she knew Derek's response wouldn't be pleasant. "YOU'VE BEEN HANGING OUT WITH- WITH SOMEONE ELSE?! THE WHOLE DAMN WEEK! IS HE A F*CKING REPLACEMENT FOR ME OR-" He begans though Ava cuts him off. "What, No, I Would Never Replace You! You've Been My Morail For God Knows How Long And No One Or Anything Has Changed That, Why Would You Think That?!" She asks, her voice beginning to rise. She was only looking for someone to fill a different quadrant with not replace one... "BECAUSE, YOU HAVE F*CKING STOPPED TALKING TO ME FOR A WHOLE DAMN WEEK KAT, YOU WOULDN'T THINK YOU WERE REPLACED WITH SOMEONE IF YOU HADN'T TALKED TO ME IN A WEEK?!" His voice began to acend as well. "No I Wouldn't, Because Maybe, Just F*cking Maybe, I Thought About You For A Moment Instead Of Thinking Of Myself And Assumed That You Were Either Trying To Get A Matesprit Or Had The Achievement Of Finally Getting One!" She yelled. Though right as she spoke she knew what she said was wrong. She practically just told Derek that he would be lucky enough to get any girl. "Wait, Derek, I- I Didn't Mean It Like-" "NO, I UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU MEANT..." His voice was back down to normal. He then sighs and looks over at Ava, hurt in his eyes. "WELL, MAYBE IF I HAD A GOOD MORAIL I COULD ACTUALLY GET A MATESPRIT." He says out of anger, though he didn't hesitate when saying it. "I HOPE YOU ENJOY THAT GUY... CAUSE HE CAN SURE REPLACE ME NOW." He finished then walk off, leaving Ava just watching him. She couldn't find the right words to say anymore. It was as if she had gone mute, and the dead silence in the room wasn't really helping anything. What the h*ll just happend? There was no way she just lost her morail, and it was all because of Omicro... Or was it just because she was selfish enough to really think that she could go a whole week without talking to Derek and he would be ok with it. She continued to just stare at the now vacant hall way that Derek had walked down. After a few moments she decided there wasn't any point in doing anything that day, so she just headed back to her room. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone anyway.


	5. Part 5

Ava sighs as she sits at the end of her bed, a picture of her and Derek together in her hand. Was she really so dumb that she would think it'd be ok to ditch a friend for a whole week? Ugh, thanks to this decision she's pretty sure she just lost her morail. But she'd hoping not forever. No... she knows it wont be forever. She needs to find a way to make it up to him. She knew hanging out with him a again might help if he still wanted her too, and even if he did take that as a good enough apology she'd still feel like sh*t. Why did she have to be so focused on Omicro and so oblivient toward Derek. "ΩHey, are you ook?Ω" She heard a voice ask. She lifts her head up then sees Omicro standing in her doorway. She forces a smile on her face. "Yeah... Im Fine..." She lies. "ΩYoou sure, yoou doont really seem like yoou are...Ω"He says walking towards her. He was pretty warmed up to her since they had been hanging out for a week. "I Uh..."She was about to lie again but just sighed. "No, Im Not Really Ok..." She admits, looking down at the floor. "ΩWell... Whats wroong? Maybe I can help..." He asks sitting beside Ava on the edge of her bed. He was a bit hesitant, since they never really got this close before, but he still did it.(Yes, they have never sat that close before in a whole week... is that kinda ridiculous to you?) "Well... A Few Hours Ago I Was Talking To Derek..." She began than sighed lifting her head back to stare blankly at the gray wall. "And, He Got Mad At Me Because I Haven't Even Talked To Him For A Whole Week. Then I Told Him I Was Hanging Out With You And... Well, He Thought I Was Replacing Him As A Morail... Then I Kind Said Some Things I Regret And Thats When He Told Me To Have Fun With You Because You Can Sure Replace Him Now... So, I Guess He Called Our Morailship Off. But I Tottally Regret What I Said To Him, It Was Stupid, And I Should'nt Of Left Him In The Dust For A Whole Week. I Wanna Tell Him Im Sorry And Make It Up To Him Somehow... I Dont Think Hanging Out With Him Again Would Be A Good Enough Im Sorry Present..."She finishes, frowning. Omicro thinks for a moment. "ΩWell, I think you shoould just start ooff by saying yoour soorry, then ask him what you can doo too help, or repay him I guess yoou coould say...Ω" He suggests. "Yeah... I Guess That Could Work, But No Matter What, I'll Still Fell Bad..." She says with yet another sigh. "ΩHey, it'll be ook, yoou twoo will be back to awesoome moorails in noo time.Ω"He smiles, then nudges her lightly, trying to cheer her up. She turns her head towards his and smiles. "Yeah... Im Sure We Will Be. Thanks For Helping Omicro, Your A Good Friend." She said, though there was a part screaming to her to tell him what he really was to her, more than a good friend... but a matesprite... "ΩYeah, noo prooblem. Your a great friend too. Im soorry I kinda goot yoou in troouble with Derek. I didn't mean too steal yoou froom him. Ω" He apologizes. "No, Your Fine. It Was More My Fault Than Yours, I Should've Known It Wasn't Ok To Not Talk To Derek For A Week. I Dont Know Why I Didn't Introduce You To Him, Im Sure You Two Would Hit It Off, You Both Have A Lot In Common."She says. "ΩYeah, but it might noot be a good idea seeing that he thinks Im stealing you away froom him...Ω" He points out. "Yeah, I Guess Your Right..." She says. "ΩSoo, I suppoose yoou have an apooloogy to goo make?Ω" He says with a smile, looking down at her. "Yeah, I Guess I Do. I'll Talk To You Later Omicro, Thanks Again For Helping." She says, then they both stand up and leave the room, each going the oposite direction. 


	6. Part 6

Ava sighs as she walked down the hallway, passing rooms that people she knew occupied. She just wanted to get this over with, she wanted Derek and her to be morails again and hangout like they used to. Hopefully Derek would understand, he has to right? Or would he really say no, I mean, he has the option to. She shakes the thought out of her head then proceeded down the hallway toward Derek's room. As she came close to Derek's room she had heard him laughing. Ava pricks her head up in curiousily then approaches his room carefully looking in to see what he was laughing at. Sure enough she saw the a face that she hadn't seen in sweeps. She hadn't talked toher since she were a little kid. It was that blue blooded chick that Aba and Derek would hangout with all the time. She had kinda forgotten about her, Derek did too, and she never found out what happend to her. But, apparently she was back now. Now she was in Derek's room laughing with him. The blue blood had a shirt that had her symbol on it. The sleeves stopping halfway down her arms. she had a sleevless dark blue jacket sorta thing over her shirt and jeans along with a dark blue belt. You could definatley say this wasn't what she looked like when you were all little. She used to just were a plain t-shirt with her sign on it and some jeans and her hair used to be short. Now it was alot longer than it used to be, a few inches past her shoulders. Ava looks over at the two trolls conversing and couldn't help but be a little jealous that Derek seemed to have already gotten over him breaking their morailship. "OH, HEY KAT, WHATS UP?" He asks casually, acting like nothing had ever happend between them. She forced herself from frowning that it didn't seem the drama that just happend had effected him much at all. "H-Hey, Nothing Much, I Just Wanted To Uh, Talk To You About Something..." She tells him, walking into the room, nodding her head over to her old... friend. "OH, ALRIGHT, SO, YOU REMEMBER CAROLINE, RIGHT? WE USED TO HANGOUT ALL THE TIME, ALL THREE OF US..." He says, acting as if blowing her comment right off his shoulder. Ava grits her teeth. 'Seriously, Did You Even Listen To A WORD I Just Said?! And What Do You Mean? We Always Used To Try And Ditch Her...' She thinks, though she forgot to remeber that it was mainly HER that convinced Derek to ditch Caroline. "Yeah, That Was Fun, Huh?" She answers, kind of awkwardly. She was trying to stop herself from being irratated, she wanted to talk to Derek and Derek only. "Yeah, I enjoyed hanging out with you guys, too bad we kinda sp1it up..." Caroline says, speaking for the first time. Her voice was a medium sound, though it didn't sound very loud. 'WE Didn't Split Up, It Was You Who Split Up With Me And Derek.' She snaps silently. "Yeah, Too Bad, We Could've Had Alot Of Fun Together..." She answers, very anxious to just get the h*ll out of there. "Now, Derek, Back To What I Wanted To Talk To You About... Can We, Uh, Go Somewhere In Private?" She reminds him, glancing over at Caroline quickly then back to the red-blodded troll. Derek looked over at Ava, then back at Caroline in hesitation, before getting an answer Caroline inturupted. "I can 1eave if you need me too, I wou1dn't mind..." She says, standing up. "YEAH, THAT WOULD BE FINE, I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER ALRIGHT?" He says to their former friend. "A1right, bye, ta1k to you 1ater.I'11 ta1k to you 1ater too Ava." She says with a smile then headed out the door. Ava couldn't help but roll her eyes at the troll. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH HER? SHE DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING AND YOU JUST ROLL YOUR EYES?" Derek says. "I Don't Know, She Just Gets On My Nerves I Guess... But Thats Not The Point, I Came To Ask You Someth-" "ILL THINK ABOUT IT..." Derek answers, already knowing what the Jade blood was going to ask. "What? You'll THINK About It?" She says in surprise. "YES, I WILL THINK ABOUT IT, WHAT YOU SAID REALLY HURT ME AVA, AND IT MIGHT NOT SEEM LIKE IT TO YOU, BUT IT DID TO ME. I MEAN, I KNOW YOU... WERE OR ARE MY MORAIL, AND THE THING IS, MORAILS DONT SAY THINGS LIKE THAT, EVEN ON ACCIDENT, THEY SHOULDN'T EVEN BE THINKING ABOUT THEIR OTHER MORAILS FLAWS OR WHAT THEY CAN'T GET..." He says, slight hurt in his voice. 'Sh*t, Not Drama Again. This Is Not What I Wanted To Start.' Ava thinks to herself. She sighs. "Fine, You Can THINK About It As Long As You Want, I Just Want My Morail Back. And Even Though I Did Say Some Things I Shouldn't Have, That Doesn't Mean I Dont Regret It, Or That I Dont Wish I Hadn't Of Said It Or Even Thought It..." She says then turns around and walks out of his door, she stops after a moment of walking down the hall and lean against the wall and sighs in defeat. "Ugh, God Help Me... What The H*ll Have I Done To Our Friendship...' She mummbles skimming the wall down to the floor, bringing her knees up to her chest. She stuffs her face into her knees, still pulling back the tears. "All I Wanted To Do Was Be Friends Again, Not Make It Worse... If That's Even What I Did..." She sighs, letting a tear from her cheek fall. 


End file.
